Tery Alkarts
Tery Alkarts (テリー・アルカート Terī Arukāto) is a Mage from the Siren Feather Guild and a member and seemingly leader of the Team Eye Patch. Appearance Tery takes the appearance of a young boy, with an eyepatch covering his right eye. His eyes are yellow in color. He has shoulder-length blue hair, that frames his face. Tery Alkarts wears an orange jacket, with distinct over-long sleeves, which he seems to enjoy very much, especially in battle, as he can hide his weapon. His jacket also has a chin-high collar. The jacket has several white and black stripes on his sleeves and chest. He wears white pants, with orange lines on the knees. Personality Tery is usually portrayed as a very cheerful young boy, with an attitude and demeanour of that of a child. He has a child-like appeal to things most of the time - he is very energetic, curious and carefree most of the time. While some consider him a pain to handle, most of his guildmates, especially his team partners consider him a very positive person, that rises the morale in the whole guild. He is, although, surprisingly scary sometimes, especially when annoyed, as when he looked at the enemy and made him run away with his sheer magic power. He has a somewhat sadistic side, as shown when he stated to like to watch fights between people. Magic and Abilities Draght '(ドーラウトー ''Dōrautō ''天線; German for "''Wire"): A type of Holder Magic that revolves around the use and manipulation of Tery's ''Iron Wires''. This magic can generate iron wires that can extend in size greatly. If Tery infuses his power with the wires, they increase greatly in strength. These are powerful enough to shatter rock and cut through steel with relative ease. Without using it offensively, these enable Tery to cling on various things from the surrounding environment to reach otherwise unreachable heights, to let himself down slowly from the very same heights, and to move around freely. *'Wire Cutter '(ワイヤーカッター Waiyākattā): This technique uses a metal string strengthened with magic pwoer to make a thread capable of constricting a target and cutting through steel with little difficulty. The user can also use the wire to form complex string figure design with his hands, and launch the figure from the string as a powerful cutting attack. *'Dome of Steel '(スチールドーム Suchīrudōmu): This technique will use metal strings to form a powerful protective dome. This dome can repel most physical attacks and some magic spells. The user can reshape the wire within the dome as needed, changing it from a defensive structure to a binding string with ease. Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: As shown during several fights, Tery is a very proficient fighter unarmed. He was capable of knocking eight opponents at a time, with a single hit to each. His great hand-to-hand skills are also paired with other developed skills: he has amazing speed, reflexes, strength and agility. Equipment 'Iron Wires '(鉄線 Tessen): Tery possesses several Iron Wires. These are thin pieces of wires that are highly durable and can be used for rappelling, manipulating weapons, or to bind and restrict the movements of an opponent or in setting traps. They can also be infused with magic power, increasing its speed and power. Category:Mage